1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water cannons capable of propelling a jet of water over considerable distances, and more particularly to a water cannon adapted for use as an amusement item in swimming pools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common form of amusement among swimmers in a swimming pool or other body of water is to push their cupped hands rapidly along the surface of the water in such manner as to project a jet or spray of water for several feet. A device for projecting water in this manner is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,453 to Sherman A. Bennett. This device is worn on the hand of the user and has the effect of making a larger area than can be accomplished by the hand alone. The Bennett device has a reverse curve designed to scoop up water from the surface as the hand is moved forwardly and then project a stream of the water in the same direction the hand is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,500 shows a spray producing scoop to be used behind an outboard motor to throw up a spray of water and give the impression of the "rooster tail" created by high-powered, high-speed racing motor boats.
Other patents showing various types of scoops are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 117,723 R. Baker 08/08/1871 952,313 E Droz 03/15/10 2,954,736 C. Garland 10/04/60 ______________________________________
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of the applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application.
No representation nor admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.